


Getting an Earful

by abberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Bliss, Ear play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Rhel'a finds Rin's weak spot, but it doesn't quite go how he planned.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hyiroverse





	Getting an Earful

It wasn’t often they had moments of quiet like this. With sunlight spilling into the bedroom, distant birds chirping happily, and his beloved nestled into him, Rhel’a sighed contentedly. Rin had taken to using his chest as a pillow lately, and Rhel’a couldn’t say he minded – being taller than your boyfriend had its perks. He watched on lovingly as Rin snoozed, his ears flickering every so often.

 _So soft. So cute._ Rhel’a couldn’t help himself. He raised his hand, ran his fingers along the base of Rin’s ear and-

_“Ahh…”_

The Seeker sat bolt upright and clasped his hands to his mouth. Rhel’a’s lips curled into a devilish grin as his boyfriend glared daggers at him. Pulse quickening, he dared to do it again.

“Nngh!” Desperately trying to suppress his groans, Rin shuddered. Rhel’a was enjoying this far too much. He leaned in closer, his breath dancing upon those sensitive ears enough to elicit another mewl from his lover.

“Looks like I’ve found your weak spot,” he teased, chortling as Rin whined.

“Shut it, pretty boy,” he retorted through clenched teeth. “I- _Aaah…_ ”

Gliding his lips along the shell of his ear, Rhel’a hungrily snaked his hand between Rin’s thighs, palming at his already hardening cock over his pants. The other then took place of his lips and lightly tickled his ear as he dipped down to his lover’s neck to nip and suck at the flesh. Moaning shamelessly, Rin threw his head back, his hand finding purchase in the Keeper’s fiery locks.

By Menphina, he was so deliciously _desperate_. Rhel’a moved to ensnare him in a deep kiss, savouring every little noise he made as their tongues massaged one another. Pulling away for air, a string of saliva trailed from their mouths. Rin’s eyes, half-lidded and burning brightly, bored into him. Unable to contain himself any longer, Rhel’a removed what little garments he had been wearing and closed the gap between them once more.

“Rin,” he moaned breathily between wet kisses, “fill me up. Oh _gods_ I need to feel you inside me.”

He quivered with arousal as he felt Rin’s hands move up his body, thumbing over his pert nipples and then lingering at his collarbones. A few seconds passed. Then, in one fell swoop, Rhel’a was pinned onto his back. Rin loomed over him, his gilded eyes alight.

“You little shit,” he growled. “You think you can just tease me a little and get what you want?”

“Y- Yes…?” What else was he expecting? Rhel’a’s eyes widened as Rin reached across to the nightstand and pulled out their seldom-used handcuffs.

“Think again, pretty boy.”

Rhel’a’s tail swished back and forth in delight as his hands were cuffed to the headboard. As Rin stripped in full view above him, his grin widened even more.

“You know, I’m really not seeing a downside to this so far.”

“Oh, just you wait.” Rin lowered himself to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “Safe word?”

“Chocobo.”

With another affirming kiss, Rin straightened up again, legs straddled either side of the Keeper’s waist. Rhel’a bit his lip and lifted his hips, only for them to be pushed down again.

“Nuh-uh.” Rhel’a pouted, to which Rin cupped his chin. “You’re gonna have to sit this one out, I’m afraid.”

“Eh!?”

Rhel’a’s face dropped as realisation hit him. There, bound and helpless, he watched as Rin began to stroke his own length. Before long, the Seeker’s neck and cheeks flushed a deep red and his breaths deepened.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Rhel…” he groaned. “Feels so good inside you…”

Just to add insult to injury, his swung his hips forward. Rhel’a desperately tried to lean forward and take that throbbing cock into his mouth, only to be halted by the damned cuffs. Whining petulantly, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Rin continued to pleasure himself.

“ _Gods_ Rhel you were made to take me… _Ahhh_ … Fuck, I’m gonna- Rhel I’m gonna- _AH!”_

Rhel’a whimpered as Rin’s seed spilled all over his chest and abdomen. Face bright red, he pouted at his boyfriend as he rested himself on his forearms.

“You’re so mean,” he mumbled. Rin’s shit-eating grin only turned him on more and Rhel’a squirmed under his hungry gaze.

“And you’re so messy,” Rin tutted. “I guess that was a little mean...”

Before he could utter a reply, Rhel’a gasped sharply as Rin began to lick his chest clean. Every fibre of his being became a livewire, flinching and shuddering at every ministration of Rin’s tongue. His chest sufficiently bare, Rin then darted up a little and sucked greedily on his nipple while thumbing over the other.

“ _Anh!_ Rin!” Rhel’a quaked beneath him, too stimulated to think coherently. “Please- I n-need- _anh!_ I need you i-inside me!”

With a loud pop, Rin lifted his head from his bosom and locked his gaze onto him. Slowly, tantalisingly, he began to litter bites and kisses down his torso. As he did so, his hands travelled up the underside of his thighs, easing Rhel’a’s legs open. To the Keeper’s surprise, Rin’s lips practically ghosted over his cock as he dipped down to his thighs instead.

“Wait, what are you-? _Mmmh_ …” Rhel’a craned his neck back as Rin slowly worked his way up each thigh, alternating between his tongue and his teeth.  
“Rin…” he panted, salivating. “Rin, please- _AAAANH!”_

Rhel’a yelped, the heat and wetness of Rin’s tongue searing into his entrance. Clamped down in an iron grip, he squirmed and writhed into his lover’s jaw – desperate and utterly delirious. In the midst of his frenzy, he felt a hand squeeze his cock and Rhel’a plummeted over the edge.

“Rin I- _Ah!_ C-coming!”

Crying out, he arched his back as his orgasm crashed through him, over and over ‘til the very last drop. The room fell silent, filled only with their ragged breathing. His ears ringing, Rhel’a became vaguely aware of his wrists being freed and his arms flopped feebly to his side. He then felt Rin’s lips brush lightly against his forehead.

“Stay there,” he murmured lovingly. “I’ll run you a bath.”

Unable to muster a response, he smiled weakly and closed his eyes as the sound of running water began to trickle into the room. Rhel’a was a lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Sai for working on these sweet boys with me! <3


End file.
